Destinies Amongst the Stars
by Kyrastri
Summary: "What an interesting pokemon, indeed," The grunt said, smirking. "It's just perfect for our boss!" Chapter 1, Secrets. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Destinies Amongst the Stars**

**A/N: Hi! This is my VERY first Pokemon fanfic, so please go easy on me! :D**

**Summary: **Story(OC fanfiction)/ I'm trying something new: The summary will change for each chapter. So you'll get a sneak-peek of each chapter before you read! Yay! R&R please!

**Prolugue:**

_And her scream pierced the air, sending shivers down Skye's spine. He was so close, yet so far away. So close to his love, yet he couldn't touch her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to break free. But he couldn't do a thing. For he was the one hurting her. He couldn't stop it; the urge that over-rid his body. Skye knew that He was weakening. She had to hold on, just for a little while longer..._

_ Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu._

_ I give a prayer as I wait for the new day._

Crash. Turn. Flash.

Skye Sakistri's last night in Hoenn was horrible. The weather was more gloomier than usual, and his mood matched it. Stupid sister. She just _had_ to take that singing-talent-thing with the Jubilife City T.V station. And of course, his parents just _had_ to accompany their little 'cupcake' to Sinnoh. And of course, he just _had_ to come along. Well, it's not like he couldn't fend for himself. He could very well do that. But _noooo_. They just wouldn't listen. He was doomed. Hell, his sister could be in Kanto for all he cared. Her annoying voice could be heard anywhere with that new 'career', as his parents called it, of her's.

He loved it here in Fortree City. Sure, waking up to at least fifty bugs on your bed can be annoying, but it was fun freaking out his little sister with their remains after he had spent a good fifteen minutes thwacking at them. Though the little tree-hut was also his first true home.

You see, Mr and Mrs Sakistri were scientists. And they travelled around alot in order to collect materials to examine. So of course their children had to travel around too. Then they were permitted to take a five-year break, so they moved into Fortree city.

The thunder crashed down once again. Skye rolled over in his small bed and groaned, wishing that the stupid storm would just clear out. But of course, it didn't. It never did. Because of him.

Legends foretell of a legendary orb with the power to control the rain. It always sat in its small rock pool, its mysterious power flowing into the heavenly waters. It was always guarded by the pokemon of the sea, Kyogre.

Skye was never really 'adopted'. Nobody knew of his origin, or his past. His story began when he was found floating on a pokemon by Mr and Mrs Sakistri when they were at sea, studying the native aquatic plants. So they took him in and raised him. The only problem was, almost whenever he was annoyed, it always started raining heavily. Fortunately as he grew, it rained less as he controlled his anger. Nowadays, it hardly rained. But that last night was an exception.

The next morning, it was bright and sunny, and if it wasn't for the wide stretches of water pooling on the ground, one might have said that last night's storm never happened. The sun was quickly drying up the water, much to most of the town's relief.

And that very same morning, the small family of four climbed onto three swellows, and each swellow gave a small cry as they took to the sky, one by one.

**A/N: It's rather short, but it's a prolugue. So um, enjoy, I guess. I'll post more chapters up if you liked the start. Oh and by the way, the weird words around the start are in Japanese, and the translation is below it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destinies Amongst the Stars**

**A/N: Hi! As Shiawase na Seikatsu hinted in her most recently updated chapter, I'm updating as much as possible to make up for the lack of updates during the term. :D Enjoy these rather fast updates~! While you can. :P**

**Summary:** Story(OC fanfiction)/ "What an interesting pokemon, indeed," The grunt said, smirking. "It's just perfect for our boss!" Chapter 1, Secrets.

Chapter 1: Secrets

_He winced as he heard another wail from his love. She wasn't going to make it... But she had to. She couldn't give up, not when they were this close.. Just a little while longer, my love. Her golden brown hair flew everywhere as she was hit by yet another blast. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer, but still she braved the attacks, knowing that if she gave in, they would be doomed._

_ Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made._

_ Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea._

"See, it isn't so bad, is it Skye?" his mother said as they set their luggage down on the cool grass. The sky was like a canvas, streaked with many colors of different shades. It was the late afternoon, and Skye was already daydreaming as he stared up, taking in the beautiful sky.

"Yeah, whatever," Skye muttered as he was abruptly pulled away from his little world. Stuffing his hands into his baggy jean's pockets, he kicked a stone around for a moment before taking out a pokeball and cradling it in his hands. "I'm going to go take a walk, okay? You can just leave my stuff in my room, I'll unpack later," he called out as he started to set off. "Go, Castform!" the pokeball opened to reveal a rather small pokemon, not that much bigger than his head. It was shaped like a raindrop, but it was white and had four round feet-like things. It hovered in the air beside Skye as he tucked away the pokeball into his shoulder-bag. "C'mon Castform, I heard that there was a lake somewhere around here."

Voices. He kept on walking forward, but somewhat more carefully, in case if they had bad intentions. But, to his relief, it was just two teenagers around his age. He approached them, before stopping. What on earth was he going to say? Hi, I'm new here and I don't know where I am? No! Tha'd sound really corny.

"Um.. Hi!" Skye's deep thinking was pierced by the girl's voice. "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you around here before. Oh! You must be the new person Proffessor Rowan was talking abo-"

"Yeah, yeah, I think he gets it Dawn," the blonde haired boy said. "I'm Barry, and chatterbox over there is Dawn."

"Uh... Nice to meet you," Skye murmured, glancing down at the grass. "I'm Skye."

"Cool," Barry said, sighing a little. "I wish my name wasn't as dull as stone."

"What's that suitcase thing you've got there?" Skye asked, raising an eyebrow at the little brown suitcase that was beside Barry.

"Oh, it's Proffessor Rowan's. It's got alot of important stuff in it, we found it lying around here as we came to watch the sunset," Dawn said somewhat quickly, before catching a glance and Barry and stopping immediately.

"Sorry to break up your little chat there, but you're going to have to hand over that suitcase," said a eerie voice behind them. Skye spun around, to face the most eccentric-looking person he had seen since well.. That day at the fair, where he had a paintball fight. She had short red hair and reddish-orange eyes, which gave Skye the first impression that she was on fire.

"Um.. Miss?" Skye said, turning his head to one side and totally ignoring the first comment. "Did you happen to have a bad hair day today? Because your hair looks like as if it was run through a blender."

Now, out of all the insulting things in the world, there were two things that pissed off Commander Mars more than anything else. Someone insulting her hair, or even worse, saying that it wasn't neat, which she made sure it was every day before wrecking havoc in other's lives. Well, you gotta look good when you're committing crimes.

Now, the way she had handled Skye's comment was very very rational.

"ARRGH, YOU SUCKED UP LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed, her eyes ablaze with fury. She looked like satan's little sister, if the demon thing even had one. She pointed a shaking finger at Skye, Dawn and Barry. "GET THEM!" she screamed at the grunts behind her. They obeyed, and started to run towards Skye, Dawn and Barry. Being smaller than the adults meant that they were more quick and agile. Skye ducked under a grunt, spun around and kicked him down. Dawn managed to grab another grunt by her wrist and pulled her into the lake. The grunt toppled into the lake and sank like a rock. Barry had punched the last grunt in the face, and was shaking his hand, cursing at the stupid bone.

"What are you going to do now?" Skye said, stepping forward. "You don't have anymore grunts with you, you're outnumbered."

She pouted. "Awww..." she said somewhat mockingly, striking a thinking pose. "Now how am I, Commander Mars, going to defeat 3 kids...?" she took out a pokeball, but to Skye's surprise, didn't throw it. Instead, she said,"Now!"

"Huh?" Skye muttered as he looked around. Everything was pretty normal... Except..

"What an interesting pokemon indeed!" the grunt said, smirking. "It's just perfect for our boss!" the female grunt was drenched from head to toe from falling into the lake, her abnormally green hair plastered to her pale face. In her hands was Castform. It squealed in discomfort.

"Hey!" Skye shouted. "Give Castform back!" his hands curled loosely into fists.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" Commander Mars mused.

"Take down, Castform, now!" Skye shouted before lunging at the female grunt. The small white pokemon rammed into the grunt, sending it and the grunt flying into the air. The grunt almost immediately started to plunge down and with a splash, fell back into the water. Castform was also falling, but Skye managed to catch it in time. He sat down, holding the Castform in his arms. "Hey buddy, you did great. Now return to the pokeball." Skye held out the pokeball and a red light surrounded Castform before it disappeared into the pokeball. Once he had the pokeball safely back into his bag, he stood up and said, "Go. Now." his voice was icy, and the sky was growing dimmer by the minute. Skye's face was no longer visible.

"Or what?" Commander Mars sneered, her shrill laugh echoeing in the woods.

"I. Said. LEAVE!" Skye's voice was unrecognizable now: it resembled more of a pokemon cry than an actual human voice. Abruptly, a brilliant fork of lightning flashed through the rippling, unnatural grey clouds. Not long after, a thunder clap made everyone except for Skye jump.

"Alright, alright!" Commander Mar's voice was now frightnened, her snappy sarcastic attitude long gone. "Let's go!" she half-walked, half-ran away, with the three grunts following her.

"Wow..." Barry said after a good, solid ten minutes of silence. "How'd yo- Woah!" he exclaimed as Skye suddenly fell. "Dawn, we'd better get him back to twinleaf town."

She nodded and picked up the suitcase. "Let's go."

**A/N: ZOMG it's sooo short. o.o'' Oh well. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
